


Kaleidoscope

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair, Happy, Love, Motel room, Naked Cuddling, On the Run, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pillow Talk, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Post-Episode: s09e19-20 The Truth, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Scully, although she may be hesitant to admit it, has a quite a predilection for Mulder's hair.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422571
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a list on Tumblr asked for "playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap." 
> 
> Well... I tweaked it just a little and I hope you enjoy the way it turned out. ❤

Missy was the one who taught her how to check out and assess a man’s ass, long before she actually knew what she truly was looking at or why. Intrigued and feeling grown up as they used the word _ass_ , a swear they had been forbidden to say, Scully simply nodded in agreement at Missy’s explanation. 

“See, Dana. Look how his ass fits so perfect in those jeans. _That’s_ a nice ass. Unlike that guy over there…” Missy said in her all knowing tone, as she pointed and Scully looked to her left. 

“Principal Monroe?!” she asked in horror and Missy burst out laughing. “Melissa Scully! I cannot believe you made me even _look_ at that general area!” Missy laughed again as Scully shivered, and Principal Monroe turned their way and smiled. Scully pulled at Missy’s arm, leading her away as she snorted and giggled, Scully’s face aflame with embarrassment. 

From that moment on, however, Scully’s eyes would flick down to a man’s ass as he walked away, grinning on the inside even as she shook her head, remembering Missy’s prank on her. Not to say that a cute ass was the _only_ thing she noticed or cared about, but it did not hurt if a guy had one. Relationships big and small, she had regarded men based on their character, personality, and… yes, the cuteness of their ass. 

In Oregon, on the first case with Mulder, she would have to admit to being a liar if she said she had not checked him out. He was brilliant and driven, yes, but he was also cute, just as she had later told Ellen. 

What she did _not_ tell Ellen however, was how she had noticed his ass, even as she knew she should not be doing so. He was her partner, her _new_ partner, and she knew she should not be staring at him in that way. But then, she could imagine the look Missy would have given her as she stared at his ass, nodding with approval as he walked past, while Scully made eyes at her to stop and Missy laughed quietly. 

All of her life, she had believed she held the cuteness of someone’s ass on a rather high scale. That _was_ her belief, until the very first time she ran her fingers through Mulder’s hair. 

Sick on a flight home, very early in their partnership, she had touched his forehead, sure he had a fever. He had been complaining of aches and his usual exuberance had diminished. 

As she had moved her hand, trying to get a better idea if it _was_ truly a fever, he had moaned and she had been unable to stop herself. Running her fingers into his hair, his eyes had closed as he leaned into her touch, and it felt as though a kaleidoscope of butterflies had suddenly been released in her stomach. 

Pulling her hand away quickly, her heart racing as her fingertips remembered the softness of his hair and the warmth of his skin, he had opened his eyes. 

“Is it a fever?” he had asked tiredly, his eyes closing again. 

“No. Not a fever. I think you’re coming down with something though. Try and get some sleep. That will help.” She had swallowed, hoping her cheeks had not looked as flushed as they felt. He had nodded, leaning his head back with a sigh and another moan. 

He was asleep within minutes and she stared at him as his mouth dropped open. Her fingers had itched to touch him, but she kept her hands to herself, as hard as it truly was. Watching him sleep, she had licked her lips and let out a sigh. 

_Don’t you dare, Dana,_ she had thought to herself. _Not again. Not like Jack. Or…_

But then Mulder had groaned, different than the other moans, and shifted in his sleep. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and she had raised it to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, not caring that she should _not_ be doing it. 

His hair was so soft and fluffy. She had smiled as she scratched softly at his scalp and he moaned quietly, leaning toward her, his head against the seat. He _was_ a bit warm, but then so was she, the plane feeling overheated. 

Or maybe it was the man beside her, whose hair seemed to pull at her like a magnet. 

“Would you like something to drink?” A flight attendant had asked and Scully pulled her hand away from Mulder’s head, her cheeks once again burning. 

“Uh… no. I’m okay,” she had said hurriedly, placing her hands in her lap, and the flight attendant walked away with a smile. 

“Scully,” Mulder had sighed in his sleep with a soft moan, and she had smiled as she looked at him, resisting the urge to touch him again. 

She had closed the window shade and closed her eyes, hoping both of them could get some much needed sleep. 

_____________

After that first contact, she had used her medical degree as an excuse to touch him more than another partner may have. But… god knows he had landed himself into enough scrapes to justify her fingers on his flesh and especially in his hair, checking for an injury; real or imagined. 

Even in those moments when the warmth of his skin was under her fingers, and was then later something she thought of alone at night, it did not compare to how they felt running through his hair. 

She loved his hair. 

The scent, the softness, styled or especially sticking up in the mornings as he yawned over coffee in some motel room, in some tiny town, in the middle of nowhere, as they reviewed their case. Those mornings, it was hard to resist reaching over and trailing her fingers through his bed head. The desire to smooth down his wayward hair as his eyes raised to hers, stirring the always present butterflies inside of her. 

_God…_

Over the years, the touch became less professional and more personal. She felt it and she knew he did too. His eyes held hers when she would touch his face, her fingers inevitably pushing into his hair, lingering too long, but knowing it was safe and did not _exactly_ cross the line they had created between them. 

And then… one night, that simple touch was no longer enough. 

Sitting on Mulder’s leather couch, a bit sleepy from the tea they had drunk and the stress associated with the shock of seeing the man she had thought she would spend the rest of her life with, she had leaned toward him as he sat on his coffee table in front of her. 

“Mulder,” she had whispered, reaching up to stroke his face with both hands, her thumbs running softly across his lips. He had inhaled and then exhaled her name, almost like a warning. 

Or a question. 

And she had answered it. 

The Navajo blanket bunched between them as she had kissed him, pressing her lips softly to his, her fingers becoming lost in his hair. His arms went around her waist and he had pulled her to him and into his lap, their lips never breaking contact. 

She thought she had loved his hair before, but nothing compared to the feel of it between her fingers as his kiss intoxicated her, his touch aroused, and his body brought her to the height of pleasure. 

More than once. 

The butterflies did not rest that night, but flew around wildly inside of her until she had felt as though she herself could take flight, her body lighter than air. 

____________________

The rain fell lazily against the motel room window, as though still unsure it wanted to be falling at all. Thunder rumbled, but it was sporadic and far off; no doubt the storm would blow away before it even truly began. 

Cool air filled the small room, the rattle of the air conditioner a comforting and most welcome sound. The dark gray of the late afternoon was deceiving, for although it was gloomy and appeared cool, it had been hot and extremely muggy. 

The preset agreed upon temperature was reached, and the rattling of the air conditioner stopped, allowing the weak sound of the rain to become a bit louder. 

Scully smiled with a sigh as she slid her legs against the familiar scratchy motel sheets, some things never changing. How many beds had they slept in with cheap sheets, the scent of bleach and detergent surrounding them? 

Mulder was asleep, his head at her naked breast, his chest rising and falling against her as he breathed in steadily. She ran her fingers lightly up his back, not wanting to wake him, but needing to touch him, despite the closeness of their bodies. 

Her fingers moved up into his hair which had grown longer in the past few months. They kept to themselves as much as possible, and haircuts were luxuries they avoided, opting to do it themselves if need be. 

She had given him only one, where he had given her a couple. He had not complained about the cut, although she knew he should have, as it was not her best work, and yet he had not asked her for another. It was now longer than she had ever seen in all of the years she had known him and she actually really liked it longer. It made him seem different, almost younger and happier, despite the worrisome life they were currently living. 

Taking a deep breath, her nose at the crown of his head, she breathed in his scent, the one that lay beneath the smell of the citrusy motel shampoo they had used in their shared shower a couple of hours ago. 

Closing her eyes, she sighed and rubbed his head, pulling lightly at his hair, the strands slipping like silk through her fingers. Smiling again, she exhaled and he stirred, moaning as he pulled her closer and breathed her name. Opening her eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair, and down his back.

“Hmm… what time is it?” he groaned, his breath warm on her flesh, goosebumps rising and her nipples hardening. He kissed the top of her breast and she moaned, her nails pressing into his skin. 

“Does it really matter?” she whispered and he chuckled. 

“I suppose not. But we should probably think about getting some food at some point.” He breathed softly and he kissed her breast again. 

“I’m not hungry,” she said, her fingers back in his hair, as the rain began to fall slightly harder. “Besides, it’s raining out.” 

“While you do taste sweet, Scully, I’m pretty sure you’re not made out of sugar. A little rain won’t cause you to melt. It never has before.” 

“Hmm,” she hummed, letting him know she was not so sure about his statement and he chuckled again. Smiling, she played with his hair as the air conditioner rattled back on, cool air once more filling the room. 

“Then a pizza it is I suppose,” he said over the hum of the motor. “But, you’ll need to put some clothes on before he gets here.”

“Nonsense. It might just get us a discount.”

“A _discount?_ ” he asked incredulously, raising up to look at her. She smiled as he scoffed, looking down at her breasts, and shaking his head. “We’d get the pizza for _free_. Forget some measly discount.” She laughed and he shook his head again. “A discount, Scully… come on.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair, holding onto the ends of it as she stared into his eyes. “Have I mentioned how much I like your hair longer?”

“Hmm… not vocally, but I’ve noticed the extra touches and the way you run your fingers through it more. Why do you think I don’t want you to cut it?”

“Because I did such a horrible job last time?” 

“Not at all. You did a great job.” She rolled her eyes and he smiled. “I’m serious. I liked it. Would have liked it even if I had ended up bald.” He shrugged and she shook her head. 

“I would never go that far, but…” She smiled and sighed happily. “I really like it like this.” As she pushed his hair back, he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. “We could order that pizza in a little while, right?” He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows at her, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Why? Did you have something you were thinking of doing in the meantime?” 

She smiled, running her fingers through his hair, one eyebrow lifting up as his smile slowly grew wider. 

“Oh.. I had something in mind all right. Something that requires nudity,” she said. 

“Can’t possibly require more nudity than I can see right now.” He laughed quietly as she placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

“Well...” she said with a smile, stroking his face gently. “I suggest you take full advantage of said nudity before I’m forced to cover up in order to pay for our dinner.” 

He grinned with a nod as he moved over her and her arms looped around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair. His lips pressed gently to her own, the rain continuing to fall lazily, as the quiet but constant kaleidoscope of butterflies began to flutter to life. 


End file.
